


Cinnamon Intolerance

by amnesiaccyborg



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a bunch of drabbles that i found on my hard drive, a lot of them can be read as preslash, idk queerplatonic relationships, it doesn't really matter, or friendships, though if you read it as an actual relationship i guess it could be read as twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnesiaccyborg/pseuds/amnesiaccyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of drabbles I found on my hard drive - I'll probably add more to them later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinnamon

“Cinnamon’s yummy.” Honey said, rubbing at one of his large, brown eyes. “But it makes my head hurt and it makes me sleepy.”

“It’s completely possible that you’re allergic.” Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looking disinterestedly at his book, scrawling something down. “It makes sense, given your affinity for headaches after you drink that cinnamon tea or eat those detestable flavoured candies.”

“Now I have a tummy ache.” Honey said sadly, looking longingly at the half full cup of cinnamon chai tea in front of him. “And Haru-chan made it just for me, too.”

Mori could see the wetness gathering at the corner of Honey’s eyes. “I can drink it if you don’t wish to waste it, Mitsukune.” T

he tears immediately disappeared as Honey beamed up at Mori. “You’d do that for me, even though you don’t like cinnamon, Taka-kun?”

Mori nodded, and only Honey could hear the underlying, silent meaning - “Anything for you.”


	2. In the Name of Science

“We are not grooming each other’s hair in the name of a team building science fair project.” Kyouya said, looking up from whatever he was typing on his computer.

To be honest, Tamaki just counted it as a win that he got Kyouya to look up. “But Kyouyaaa.” he whined. “Think about the science! We could test whether we feel closer as a group after our mass hair grooming session and see if chimpanzees are doing something right-”

“Let me guess - extra credit for your science class?”

Tamaki grinned as Kyoya stared up at him, an eyebrow raised. “How ever did you know, Kyouya? But yes, alas, in biology I do not have the grade I wish, and some extra credit would really help. But that isn’t the point.” Tamaki looked soulfully into the distance. “The Host Club is all about family. And that’s what we all are, right Kyouya? And families spend time with each other and do things together, and I don’t see why ours can’t do team building exercises.”

Kyouya sighed. “...very well.”

Tamaki lit up like a christmas tree. “Really? Oh, this is wonderful! Today you’re my partner!”

“Partner for what?” the twins chorused appearing in front of them.

“We’re doing a team building exercise!” Tamaki shouted exuberantly.

“Team building?” Hikaru asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Whatever you say, boss.” Kaoru said, dragging his brother away. 


End file.
